The Daily Life of Ichika Orimura
by sword-art-offline
Summary: Ichika continues to live his life in I.S academy, but now he starts to notice certain things. Thanks for the feedback! I will continue this story.
1. The Daily Life Of Ichika Orimura

"Hey Orimura, how did your dad meet your mom?" Some girls came walking up to a light brown haired slightly orange eyed girl.

She looked up at them and smiled. "Well…."

* * *

Today we find ourselves in the humble room of our main character Ichika Orimura. In this room we currently find our bumbling idiot sleeping.

**(Beep-beep-beep)**

_'Huh? uh it's time to wake up already?'_ Ichika laid there for a moment, and then looked out his window.

_'Well I guess it can't be all bad. There's no better way to start the day with a snowy sky, a bright sun, and a naked girl sleeping next to me.'_

_(...)_

_'Wait…'_

_'Girl.'_

_'Bed.'_

_'Naked!'_

"Gah! who are you!" Ichika fell out of his bed with a loud thud.

"AH! Merry Christmas Darling!" A cheery blue haired young women answered to Ichika as she sat up in bed.

"Hold on a second Darling? Wait that's not the point! what are you doing here?!"

"Oh no don't tell me you don't remember." Tatenashi had a shocked look on her face.

"Remember what?" Ichika now slightly calmer asked confused.

"Tsk, Tsk, You know it's very rude to do something like that with me and then forget." She put on a pouting face.

**(Meanwhile outside of the room-literally right outside)**

"I wonder what my wife is doing." Laura was leaning her ear against the door.

**(In the hallway)**

"I'm just going to go in there and ask Ichika if he want's to walk with me, I mean exercise." A half-shrine maiden Houki Shinonono said to herself.

**(And back to Ichika's room)**

"Please explain what I did to you last night, and why in the world are you naked?" Ichika partially used to this kind of thing from her asked calmly.

"Ah it was a wonderful night we had together. Still you were a little bit rough, you could have been gentler, it was my first time after all. But don't worry the feelings of your hands were just divine so it didn't hurt after awhile." Tatenashi said with a blush on her face and fidgeting.

_'Something seems very wrong, I know for a fact that Tatenashi does not fidget, but first time? gently, what does...'_

"Wh-what do you mean by that!" Ichika now understood what she meant.

"I mean exactly what said, oh look there's a stain on your bed sheet you should wash that." Tatenashi pointed at a dark spot.

"Um Tatenashi-san I just want to check but are you talking about what we did last night?"

"Of course!"

"Then don't make a misunderstanding! all we did last night was you coming over with a swimsuit on and a bow on your um chest, and me giving you a massage, and that stain on my bed is when the lotion you wanted me to use, slipped out of my hand and some fell on the bed! and what do you mean first time! I was just doing your shoulders!"

"Yes but it was the first time a man has ever done that." Tatenashi looked down with a pout.

"I seriously doubt that, but please don't just go saying things like that, it will cause misunderstanding." Ichika said with a sigh in his voice.

"Ah you take all the fun out of life." Tatenashi then stood out of bed.

"Tatenashi!" Ichika expecting her to be naked looked up to see her wearing a bikini.

"Put something on." He said calmly as he pointed his finger at her.

"But I am wearing something." She then jumped down from the bed, and then got very close to Ichika.

_'Gah! there she goes with her teasing again, I can't take much more of this, contrary to belief I do acknowledge beautiful women, and she is not helping. Hmm what should I do...I know!'_ Ichika smirked, and in a quick move of hands, turned Tatenashi around and then pulled her to his bare chest (Why he doesn't have a shirt on who knows) he leaned right next to her ear and said in a low voice.

"Tatenashi if you keep doing that, there's no telling what I might do to you, I can only hold out for so long." Ichika smiled to himself _'There have a taste of your own medicine!'_

If Ichika didn't have Tatenashi facing away from him, he would have seen the usually flirtatious president sporting a slight blush. But being herself she decided to play along.

"And what do you plan on doing if I keep pushing" Tatenashi smiled_ 'Two can play at this game.'_

Ichika caught up in the mood said "Depends on what you want me to do."

"Well." Tatenashi put her arms on Ichika's and then turned her head.

Now to the casual stalker, I mean observer the position they were in was a very intimate one.

**(Outside of Ichika's room)**

"Laura! what are you doing here?" Houki having rounded the corner saw a crouching Laura with a notepad taking notes.

"I am taking notes on how my wife likes his preference in women." She looked up with a matter-of-fact face.

"What? what do you mean? ah whatever I'm going in."

Laura being the wiser of the two said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What could Ichika possible be doing that so bad." Houki then opened the door, and walked in.

"Hey Ichika I was wondering if you wanted…"

(...)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Houki having walked into their playful exchange looked on with a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

"Um hey there Houki I can explain." Ichika looked at Houki.

"WHY YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Houki then started to attack Ichika.

"Houki what's wrong I wasn't doing anything bad! I was just with Taten...wait where is she!" Ichika exclaimed.

Miss Tatenashi was currently outside of his room standing right next to Laura watching the commotion.

"Come on Bodewig let's leave them be." Tatenashi said with a grin.

As they were walking away Laura looked at her and saw the president with a smile on her face. " What exactly were you doing with Ichika?" Tatenashi then gave a bigger smile and said.

"That's a secret."

**(Meanwhile)**

"Die!"

"Why me!"

**(Later That Day)**

"Guh, that beating really hurt." Ichika laid his head on the desk after class was done.

"Excuse me Orimura?"

"Huh?" Ichika looked up from his desk to see one of his older classmates standing there.

_'Dang she's pretty!'_ He thought.

(Snap!)

"Huh?" Ichika looked over to the sound and saw a pissed off looking Houki with a broken pencil in her hand.

_'That stupid idiot looking at another girl, he really does like older women.'_ Houki thought to herself, she then looked over at the girl. _'Ah! she's beautiful!'_ Houki looked on with envy.

"Orimura?" the girl asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"What? oh sorry, did you need something miss Flina?" he looked up at the girl. Now the girl in question here is called Iri Flina, she's a 3rd year exchange student from Korea known for knowing how to wield a sword and play cards with great success.

"My friends and I are going to Akihabara to go shopping for Christmas gifts and we were wondering if you would like to come along so you could provide a male's opinion."

"Um sure I don't mind, but why can't one of your brother's go with you?" Ichika was just asking.

"Well none of us have brothers, so that wouldn't work out." Flina said with a matter of fact voice.

"Huh I see well then yes I can go, I will give my opinion to the best of my abilities." Ichika said proudly.

"Alright we'll be leaving after school, so meet us at the monorail station."

"Can do." Ichika said with a smile.

"Alright I will be seeing you later." Flina then walked out of the room, leaving a still tired Ichika at his desk.

"Alright everyone back in there seats class is starting!" Maya Yamada called to the class.

_'Yes! I get to learn about the I.S what fun.'_ Ichika did a mental sigh.

**(After School)**

"Hey Orimura!" Rin came walking into the classroom, more liked stormed.

"Yes what do you need Rin?" Ichika wanting to get out of there asked with a strained voice.

"Hey what's with the voice, are you in need of going somewhere urgent?" Rin asked with a slightly pissed off voice.

"Um yea kind off." Ichika said with a calm voice.

"And where exactly would my bride be going? Laura walked into the conversation.

"Yes I want to know to." Charlotte asked.

"Me too!" Cecilia joined.

"Well you see." Ichika was trying to think up a good reason because he really did not feel like getting hit.

**(A Hidden Lab)**

"Ah I-kun you are so weak sometimes. But don't worry I'll help you!" Tabane Shinonono said with a cheery voice.

(Click)

"Oops wrong button."

**(Back at I.S Academy)**

"Well?!"

"Ladies please, give me some space." Ichika felt like something inside him switched.

"Uh sure." Charlotte then stepped back and everyone else followed.

_'What's with Ichika he seems different?'_

_'What happened? I never say things like this. I have a gut feeling that Tabane has a hand in this.'_ Ichika thought to himself.

"Well to answer your questions I am going with some 3rd year lady friends, to give assistance in there time of need, and help with their own needs." Ichika said with a suave voice.

"Help with there needs!" Rin was now officially ready to deploy her I.S.

"I-Ichika what do you mean by needs!" Houki now joined the conversation.

"What I said, I'm going to satisfy their needs and mine." Ichika said.

_'I'm not technically lying I do have to get a gift for Chifuyu.' _

Charlotte had her patented death smile now on. "Ichika."

"Yes mademoiselle." That took her off guard for a second.

"Um nothing." She just walked over to a corner and then started mumbling.

"He really does like older girls." she said to herself.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me I must be leaving now." Ichika then kissed each of their hands and then left the room.

"I wish Orimura kissed my hand!" A girl said after he left.

"Me too!" Another one said.

As for Ichika's group of friends they all stood there looking at their hands.

**(A few minute later at the monorail station)**

"Miss Flina!" Ichika having spotted the silver haired girl called to her. Who by the way is in some casual clothing.

"Orimura it's nice to see you again." She replied back.

"Likewise, so who are your friends?" He gestured to the other girls.

"These are my friends."

"Hi my name is Shizuka Aoi, but you can call me Aoi." The girl said cheerfully.

"My name is Reki just Reki." The girl said with a calm voice.

"Ah so no last name?" Ichika asked politely.

"It's a very dumb last name so I don't use it." Reki said with a even voice.

"Ah okay, well my name is Ichika Orimura, but you can call me Ichika. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well shall we get going." Flina gestured to the car. "Oh yes Ichika call me Iri."

"Sure." He replied.

Everyone got onto the car and then the door shut behind them and it started to move along the railing.

"So if I may ask what are you ladies getting?" Ichika asked the three girls.

"Well I want to get some chocolates for my mom, and maybe a tie or something for my dad." Aoi said with a finger under her chin.

"She's really cute." Ichika thought to himself.

"And you Reki?" He turned to her.

"Not sure." He sweat dropped.

"Right well I hope you find something." He encouraged her.

"Iri do you know what your are getting?" Ichika turned to the last girl.

"Hmm probably a necklace for my mother, and as for my father not sure yet."

"Well then I hope you will really on my service." He gave a mock bow.

"Right you don't have to bow." She gave him a small smile.

"Sorry felt like it, anyway could I ask you ladies a request?"

"Sure!" Aoi answered cheerfully.

"Depends." Reki replied with a neutral voice.

"Why not, so what is it?" Iri asked.

"Well to be honest I want to get a present for Chifuyu, I mean miss Orimura, but I'm not sure what she would want, and seeing that you are also girls I was wondering if you would know." He replied with a slight embarrassment in his voice.

"Hmm a present for Orimura-sensei, that is a question indeed." Aoi started to think.

"I don't mean to be rude but your sister is not like most women." Iri pointed out.

"Yea you're right she isn't." Ichika said with mirth.

"Well I guess I'll think of something." Ichika then started to go into deep thought.

**(A little while later)**

"I'm back Akihabara!" Aoi said joyfully.

The group of four had just arrived at the station located in Akihabara and were now walking down one of it's street's.

"Aoi you should be aware of your surroundings." Iri said in a motherly tone.

"Oh sorry." She said with a giggle.

Ichika was looking around at all the things around him, and then he noticed something.

"Maids?" He said out loud.

"Oh have you never been in Akihabara before?" Aoi asked.

"Hmm no I have been here before but I was more in the electronic district." He replied.

"Why don't we do are shopping and then we can come back here when we're done." Iri said to the two.

"Where's Reki?" Ichika just now noticed Reki was not in the group.

"Um she's over there." Iri pointed to a store, and in that store was Reki browsing through some manga's.

"Does she like that kind of stuff." Ichika asked.

"Yes but not to the extreme, she just enjoys reading." Iri said with a warm tone.

Ichika was just caught in the moment and said. "Iri my gut instinct says that you would be a good mother." She gave him a surprised look. "Well I do wish to be a mother some day, if I can find the right man."

"Hey Ichika would I be a good mom!" Aoi asked with pleading voice.

_'She's too cute for her own good.'_ Ichika and Iri thought.

"Hmm I think you're more the younger sister type but I believe that you would be a energetic mom." He said with a observing voice.

"Yes I'll still be energetic!" She replied happily.

"I don't mean to rude, but can't you just see her chasing butterflies when she's a grandma." Ichika leaned over to Iri.

"I can actually." Iri replied with an amused tone.

"Well shall we go shopping." Ichika said with happy voice.

"Are we going to get Reki?" Aoi asked with a concerned voice.

Everyone looked over at the store where Reki was still looking through manga's.

"I think she'll be fine." Iri said.

The other two nooded, and then they all started to walk towards the clothing district. After a couple of minutes Ichika then had to ask the obvious.

"Iri if you don't mind me asking why do you have an eyepatch over you left eye?" She looked to him and then gave a sad smile.

"It's because of my eye." She replied with a sad tone.

"What's wrong with it?" Ichika asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing it's because of how it looks."

"Is it damaged or something?"

"No it's not that it's because of it's color." She replied.

"So you would cover up your eye because of it's color?" Ichika said with confused voice.

"If you want to see it I can show why I cover it up." Iri looked at him.

"Sure."

"Alright." She lifted the eyepatch and underneath her eye was red. More precisely her iris was red.

"You see how my right eye is blue, and my left eye is red. It stands out." She said.

"Iri was bullied a bit back in middle school, because of her eye, they called her a vampire and things because she drank tomato juice and because of her eye." Aoi said to Ichika.

"Well if it's any support I believe you have very beautiful eye's, and as for the vampire part I wouldn't mind being bitten by you." He said with a wink and a playful voice.

Iri's cheek's turned a slight shade of pink. "Your the first boy to say something that nice to me."

"Really well thanks, but to be honest I would rather face a vampire then trying to engage a I.S in battle." He said with a slightly scared voice. "Well then now since that is out of the way, shall we find those gifts." Ichika then pointed to a chocolate shop near them.

"Oh I can probably find some really good chocolate for my mom in there." Aoi was all fired up, well she already was.

"Well then I am going to go over there." Iri pointed to a jewelry shop also near by. She then turned to Ichika and asked. "Would you like to join me, you may find something for your sister in there."

"Yea sure why not." He replied.

The group parted ways and Ichika and Iri walked into the store.

"Wow that's alot of jewelry!" Ichika exclaimed.

"It's a jewelry store you know." Iri looked at him with an amused face.

"Sorry." He replied slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, but I'm going to go look over at the necklaces over there." She pointed to a case with necklaces inside.

"I guess I'll look at the earrings." Ichika said thinking about his sister and her tastes.

Iri walked over to the necklaces, leaving Ichika by himself.

_'Hmm what would my sister like, she doesn't exactly like sparkly things, or for that matter jewelry in general.'_

"Excuse me may I help you?" A store employee walked up to Ichika.

"Um yes I'm trying to look for some earrings for my sister, but she's a more functional woman than showy." He replied.

"Functional huh, let me think." The store employee looked at the earings.

"How bout this." She pointed to a pair a small diamond earrings. "There not to showy but with the right dress they will look nice on her."

"Yes I think you right, I'll take them, but I still want to get something else so could you hold onto them for now?" Ichika asked.

"I can do that, my I ask what else you are looking for."

"I guess rings." He replied.

"Are you getting it for your girlfriend?" The employee seeing him and Iri walk in asked politely.

"Um no, it's for another girl."

She gave a playful smile. "Ah I see, well then how bout these right here." She pointed to the case that had all sort of rings in it.

"Hmm." Ichika looked at the rings, and as he was looking one caught his eye.

"How bout that one." He pointed at a ring.

"This one?" The store clerk pointed.

"Yes." The ring in question was your basic ring nothing special, but woven in with the metal was strands of blue and red crystals.

_'It would go well with her eyes and hair.'_ He thought.

"Well what size is her finger?"

"Uh." Ichika didn't think that far.

(Ring-ring)

"Oh excuse me." Ichika then took his calling device out of his pocket.

_'Hmm I don't know this number, oh wait there is no number.'_

"Hello?" Ichika answered not knowing who it was.

"Hello Ikkun!" A cheery voice said on the other side.

Ichika looked around for a second before answering. "Tabane what are you doing calling me?"

"I hear you're in a pinch, and don't worry I approve of your choice." She said in a playful voice.

"What choice may you be talking about?" Ichika just wanted to be sure what she was talking about.

"The ring of course!"

"The ring right, so what about it." Ichika thought to himself '_If this was anybody else I would be wondering how they knew about the ring, but it's Tabane so it's better not to ask.'_

"Her ring size is xxcm so be sure to tell the clerk!" She said happily.

"It's an employee Tabane."

"Eh monkey's and typewriters." She said nonchalantly.

"Right well if that's all then I'll be hanging up." He answered.

"Okay!" She replied back.

"Oh yes by the way Tabane don't do any more experiments on me today." Ichika then hung up before she could reply back.

**(Secret Lab)**

"No more experiment's today got it, so I'll just have to wait until midnight, then it will be tomorrow!" Tabane said after Ichika hung up.

**(Jeweler Store)**

"Okay then let's get that ring." Ichika walked back to the employee. "Her ring size xxcm so could you get that ready please."

"Can do." She replied back.

"By the way how long would that take?" Ichika again not thinking into the future asked.

"Actually you're pretty lucky we have a ring with those exact measurement's in our inventory."

"Oh really that's great." He said happily.

"Yes well I'll go get it, please wait a bit." The store employee then bowed and left to the storage room.

"Well now that's that taken care of." Ichika then walked over to Iri. "Have you found anything?"

"Huh oh yes I found a nice necklace for my mother, and I think I will get a tie pin for my father." She said giving a slight glance to Ichika before going back to searching. "Have you found what you needed?"

"Yes I actually have, I just need to go to the counter and buy them." Ichika then spotted a tie pin that may work. 'What about that one." He pointed towards a dark teal tie pin.

"Hmm that would maybe work." She said looking at the pin.

"Is there another one that caught your eyes?" He asked.

"Yes this one." She pointed to a red tie pin.

"Hmm that does look good also, do you by chance have a picture of your father that I could see." Ichika wanted to have a face to reference with the tie pin.

"Yea here." Iri took out a camera from one of her pocket's. Ichika raised a slight eyebrow.

"This is him." There was a picture of Iri her father and her mother standing in front of a house.

"I see so that's what he looks like, I think you're right that the red tie pin would go well with him." He looked at the picture more closely. "I can see where you get your looks." He spoke offhandedly and gestured to her mother in the picture.

"Thank you." Iri said with a smile on her face.

"No problem." Ichika said back to her.

_'It's very easy to talk with her, she reminds me of someone I've meet in my past.'_

**(Flashback)**

"Come on you're two slow!" A young boy said excitedly.

"Wait up!" A silver haired girl was running after him.

**(Present)**

_'Hmm I wonder.'_ Ichika thought to himself.

"Well I guess I'll get the red tie pin." Iri then called over a employee who unlocked the display case, and grabbed the tie pin.

"Well shouldn't you get your items?" Iri asked bringing Ichika back from his musings.

"What uh yes." Ichika and Iri walked to the register.

"I would like the two items I wish to purchase." He asked politely, he then spotted something and said. "I would also like to purchase that."

"Yes of course, the total will be 80,000 yen (Roughly 800 U.S dollars)"

"Okay here you go." Ichika handed her his checking account card.

He then on a whim said, I'll pay for the lady behind me also, but don't tell her."

The employee smiled. "Of course." She then handed him his purchases.

"Alright Iri your up." Ichika stepped out of the way.

The store employee rung up her purchase and then just like Ichika asked did not charge her, but without telling Iri.

"Well shall we get going?" Ichika then opened the door for Iri.

"Yes." They both walked out onto the busy streets of Akihabara.

"Now to find Aoi." Ichika then grabbed Iri's hand. "Best not get separated." He said quickly.

"Hey you two I'm over here!" A loaded Aoi said waving towards the pair.

"Hey did you find, whoa! that's alot." Ichika let go of Iri's hand. "Let me take some things."

"Oh really thanks!" Aoi gave Ichika some of her bags.

"There's more than chocolate in here." Ichika stated the obvious.

"Yes after the chocolate shop I went and bought some underwear, socks, and a teddy bear!" She said cheerfully.

"Ah really well good for you." Ichika then laid a hand on her head.

"Well now that were all done shopping shall we go back to where Reki probably is?" Iri said to the two.

"Yea sure." Ichika then started to walk in the direction they had come from, followed closely behind were the two girls.

After a few minutes of walking Ichika saw something in a store that caught his interest.

He turned to the girls "Wait here for a minute." He then walked into the store.

"I wonder what Ichika is getting?" Aoi asked.

"No idea." Iri replied back.

After a few minutes Ichika came back out with a slightly large bag.

"What is that?" Iri asked when he got close enough.

"A pillow, the one I'm using now is getting less um fluffy, so I decided to get a new one."

"Ah I see." Iri then decided to drop the matter.

They continued to walk until they arrived were everyone parted ways, and sure enough while not in the same store Reki was browsing through manga's.

"Hey Reki were done with our shopping how bout you?" Aoi asked the reading girl.

"Yes I am, but I would still like to see the new games that have come out." Reki looked up from her reading to Aoi.

"Um what kind of games do you play?" Ichika asked Reki.

"Multiple People Online games, MPO for short." She answered.

"Ah those. Anything else?"

"A little bit of everything." She said.

"Hey Ichika have you ever played a dating game before?" Aoi asked.

"Um no, but I never really thought about playing one." He answered truthfully.

"Well then we will just have to fix that!" She said cheerfully.

"Uh okay." Ichika having no experience in this field decided to leave it up to them.

**(Later in a video game store)**

"You should get this one!" Aoi gave Ichika a box with some girls on the front.

"Hmm what does it mean all ages?" Ichika then set the box down and then turned to her.

"Well there's a mature version of this game, but you should just play this version to get the hang of this genre." She said factually.

"Alright I'll do that." Ichika without looking picked up a box and proceeded to the checkout.

**(On the Monorail Train)**

"Ah I got everything I wanted to buy." Aoi then stretched before getting into a relaxed position.

"I did too." Reki was currently surrounded by books.

"Me too, by the way Ichika can I see what you got for your sister." Iri turned to Ichika.

"Yea sure." Ichika reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, he then opened it to reveal a ring. _'Oops wrong box.'_ He thought.

"Wow that's a really pretty ring!" Aoi said excitedly.

"You're getting that for your sister?" Reki looked at the ring.

"Um to be honest this isn't for my sister." Ichika said embarrassed.

"Oh who is it for?" Iri asked.

"It's for the president, I thought it went well with her outfit she usually wears." _'By outfit I mean student council, not the other things.'_ He added to the sentence mentally.

"Oh that's really nice of you!" Aoi said happily.

"So what did you get for your sister for real." Reki said looking up from a book she just opened up.

"Uh this." Ichika then pulled out another box from his pocket and opened it. "I think being how my sister is, she would want something simple."

"Yes getting your sister earring's was a good choice." Iri said with a thoughtful tone.

"Well I hope it's a good choice." Ichika said a bit nervously.

They continued to talk and discuss various things until the ride was over and they arrived at the academy.

"Well Reki and I need to go to the library so will see you guys later!" Aoi and Reki waved goodbye before walking off, leaving Ichika and Iri alone.

"Well shall I walk you back to your room, it's not safe at night." Ichika being a gentleman asked.

"Yes that would be nice."

"Alrighty." Ichika then offered his arm to her, which she accepted and they started to walk back to the dorms.

"Hey Ichika?"

"Yes what is it Iri?"

"Do you know what ring you got for the president."

"Um no should I?"

"No just wondering." She answered.

"Okay then."

They both walked enjoying each others presence until they were outside of the girl dorm section.

"Well I bid you goodnight." Iri turned to Ichika with a smile on her face.

"And I to you, oh also could you give this to the president I can see her at the front desk there." Ichika asked Iri.

"Yes I can, but why don't you?"

"I have to meet some friends, and if I gave this to her, I have feeling she would um keep me from leaving." He said talking from experience.

"Oh yes I can see why." Iri said with humor in her voice.

"Really? well thanks for today I had fun." Ichika looked at the young woman in front of him.

"Yes thank you for coming along." She then started to turn to leave.

"Wait." Ichika said quickly.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Here." Ichika handed her a box.

"What is it?" She took it from his hands.

"Something I decided to get for you, Merry Christmas." He smiled warmly at her.

She opened it to find a pair of earrings inside, they were made up of some type of light grey metal with blue and scarlet lines running through them.

"I want to say this now, I got these because they go well with your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, I know you were bullied because of your eye's but I just want to say that your eyes are nothing to be ashamed of, in fact having different eye colors is kinda cool."

Iri's eyes were slightly damp. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

And in a moment of surprise Iri leaned in a kissed Ichika on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" She then turned and walked away into the building, leaving a stunned Ichika.

"Well that was unexpected." He smiled to himself, before turning and walking towards the cafeteria.

**(Girls Dorm)**

"Excuse me Miss President?" Iri walked towards the blue haired woman.

"Yes?" Tatenashi turned.

"I was told by Orimura to give this to you." She handed the president the box.

"Oh he really did get me something." She opened the box and when seeing the ring blushed. You see Ichika in a matter of oversight bought an engagement ring, and by giving this ring to Tatenashi was in a proposing to her. But of course does he know this, of course not.

"Well then I bid you goodnight President." Iri then excused herself.

"I think I will have to reward Ichika for this gift." Tatenashi then started to think.

**(Ichika's Room)**

"Ah this pillow is really soft, I never knew they had full body pillow, go figure. Anyway I should go meet my friends." Ichika then got off of his bed and then after turning off the light closed the door.

As he was walking down the hallway he spotted his sister. "Hey sis!"

"Orimura-sensei!" She replied turning towards him.

"Yes I know." He then reached into his pocket and grabbed the box.

"Merry Christmas sis." He said with a warm smile on his face. He handed her the box.

"What did you get me?" She opened the box.

"Something I hope you like." Ichika then kissed his sister on the cheek quickly before running away. "I have to go meet my friends I'll see you later!"

"No running in the hallways!" She yelled to him. She looked at the earrings and then smiled "That idiot."

**(Cafeteria)**

"Hey girls I'm back!" Ichika made his way towards the table where the girls were sitting.

"Welcome back Ichika." Charlotte said warmly.

"So what did my wife do all today?" Laura asked the question that was begging to be asked by the girls.

"Lets see I went and bought a gift for Orimura-sensei, I also got a body pillow for myself."

"Body pillow?" Houki said darkly.

"Um yes is that bad?" Ichika was not liking her expression.

"Does this pillow have anything on it?" Cecilia asked.

"No?"

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yes I promise!"

"Well if you are so sure about it let's see this body pillow." Charlotte said with a smile on her face.

"Uh okay that's fine with me."

Everyone then got up from their seats and headed out of the cafeteria, and after a few minutes arrived at Ichika's room.

"Well open the door already!" Rin said impatiently.

"I will but I don't remember locking the door when I left." Ichika then reached into his pocket for his door key, and after unlocking the door let everyone inside. He walked over to the pillow and after picking it up showed it to the girls.

"See nothing on it." He noticed all the girls with dark expressions on their faces.

"What?" He then got a sinking feeling and turned the pillow towards him, and sure enough on the pillow was a picture of the president in lingerie.

"Gah! Tatenashi!" He yelled.

"Ichika."

"Wife."

"Dear."

"Pervert."

"E-Che-Ka!"

"Yes everyone!" He replied very scared.

"Die!"

"Gah!"

**(Later That Night)**

"Ow I got beaten again, that's twice today, well no use dwelling on it might as well do something else." Ichika then remembered the game that he bought. "Ah I should play that."

He went over to the bag and opened it, and grabbed the box inside, and after reading the directions put the disk in, after it loaded and he figured out what to do, he started to play.

(Knock-knock-knock)

"Uh come in!" He yelled.

"Hello Ichika!"

"Guh...hello Tatenashi." He said with a sigh.

"Oh what's with the sigh, did you not like your present?"

"No it's not that it's because when I found your present so did my friends and they didn't like that."

"Oh uh sorry." She said slightly embarrassed.

"No it's fine." He then turned from his game, and let the scene play out.

"Well did you get my gift?" He asked her.

"Yes I did, t-thank you it was very nice." Tatenashi had a slight blush on her face.

On the screen a window popped up "Student Council President route available."

* * *

"So which one of those girls is your mom?" A student asked.

"Who knows." Orimura smiled.


	2. Ichika the Doctor

**Review please and tell me if I'm missing something or should add something, and I will take it into serious consideration.**

* * *

"Let's see I think that should do it." Ichika was looking through his medicine cabinet, and had grabbed a bottle of pills that would help with a sore throat.

_'It's really strange though, we can make machine's that could destroy the world. But we have yet to find a medicine that can cure a common cold. Maybe I'll give Tabane a call and see if she has ever thought about it.'_ Ichika thought.

"Well guess I'll get going, don't want her to be kept waiting." Ichika then started to head for the door. "Oh I should grab those things also." Ichika on a whim decided to put the pills in his pocket.

"She did mention that her skin was feeling a bit dry, I'll have her try the lotion that I like to use for my skin." Ichika then went into his refresher and grabbed his bottle of lotion from the counter.

**(Ping!)**

"Huh? who would be using the message unit now?" Ichika walked over to his holographic screen and touched the symbol that was on the screen. A small box appeared on the middle of the screen, it resembled how a letter would look like.

"She sent me a message?" Ichika then opened the message box and started to read.

**(I'm sorry but could you bring a box of tissues I just ran out.)**

"Seriously? Well I guess I can do that. Note to self be sure to stock up on tissue's before getting a bed ridden cold." He did a small smile. "She can be somewhat hopeless sometimes." He sighed. "Now the question to ask is where did I put the extra tissue boxes?" Ichika then started to rummage through some of the cabinet's.

**(Knock-knock-knock)**

"Huh? come in!" Ichika looked up from his searching to glance at the door.

"Hello my dear Ichika!"

"Ah it's just you Tatenashi, so what do you need?" He turned back to searching for the tissues.

"Gee do you just assume that whenever I talk to you I want you to do something." The blue haired girl said with a pout.

"Oh is my assumption wrong, my bad." He said with his back to her.

"My you're such a tease!" Tatenashi said with a real pout on her face.

Ichika glanced back at Tatenashi. "You know if you keep that pout up, I might just have to admit that you really are cute." He then turned back to searching.

"You think I'm cute?" She said surprised. _'I didn't think Ichika was going to notice.'_

"Your thinking bad of me aren't you?" Ichika said with a sigh in his voice.

"Huh? of course not what made you get that idea?"

"Your eyebrows scrunched ever so slightly, it means that you are probably thinking something bad about me." He said with a calm voice.

"And how would you know?" She said back.

"Tatenashi I have known you for a very long time now, so I have learned to pick up the subtle hints that you leak past your mask. I do have to say that the price of learning those hints was very tiring." He said with a tired voice.

"Oh! how so?" She was pretty sure of his answer.

"Well after you would do some kind of teasing, and I was nose bleeding all over the place, you would usually make subtle face changes, I'm assuming along the line of." Ichika said in his best Tatenashi impersonation. "Oh Ichika can't handle the teasing!' or 'He's so gullible!' something like that. And after multiple times I finally was able to pick up on those facial expression."

Tatenashi smiled, her prey was right in front of her and it was fighting back. "So let's say if I did something like this! what would you do?" Tatenashi in a flurry of motion was pressed up against Ichika's back.

"Wow your chest is still as soft as ever, has it grown since the last time?" Ichika said with a disinterested voice.

"Mmm, your getting harder to be teased." She said with a huff.

Ichika turned around and grabbed one of her hands. "No it just means I've gotten used to you and your flirtatious attitude, if you want to make a lasting impression you should change your approach." He gave her a soft smile. "But remember to remain the Tatenashi that loved to tease me until I usually fainted." She gave smile back. "So what are you doing right now?" She asked.

"Well I found my lotion but I'm trying to find some tissues." He said without thinking.

"Oh-ho really? I guess I came in at the wrong time, I'm sorry for interrupting your private time." She said with a mock apologetic voice.

"What do you mean private time?" Ichika gave a puzzled look.

_'Ah so he is still dense in some areas of life.'_ She mentally smiled at that fact.

"Nothing! forget I said that."

"Right well then do you by chance know where the extra tissue boxes are?" Ichika looked at her.

"What do you think that I know where they would be stored?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well yes, we do live together, and considering it's just you and me here I would think you would know were some things are."

"You're making it sound like we are married or something." Tatenashi said with a teasing voice.

"Hmm I guess with the current living conditions, it would seem that way, but if you were my wife, I would have white hair by now." He said with an equal teasing voice.

"Are you saying that I would drive you crazy!" She said back with a challenging voice.

"Well considering you, it's not hard to see you driving me crazy." He grabbed her face softly. "But I think I would enjoy driving you crazy." He glanced at the bed.

She gave big grin. "Your improving with your comebacks."

"Well I did learn from a certain someone that to survive you must adapt." He then let go of her face. "Okay then, I have to go take care of Aoi, she came down with a cold and I don't want to keep her waiting." He then flipped part of his hair, and put a hand in his pocket. "Aren't I just a gentleman." Tatenashi looked at him for a second, before she started to shake.

"Hey don't tell me you are laughing!" Ichika said at her shivering frame.

"I-I am n-not laughing." She then gave up and started to laugh and after a few seconds Ichika joined her.

"I'm sorry but if you were trying to go for a cool look, you failed miserable." She said with mirth in her voice.

"So sorry for being me." Ichika mumbled to himself.

"But that's what I like about you, I find that part of you cute." She said with a warm smile.

"At least call me handsome, my ego can't take cute." He said with a fake pained expression.

"Well you are handsome. You've filled out since I first saw you, and have became quite the man." She then said in a low voice. "One that I have come to respect and care about."

"What was the last part? I didn't hear it." Ichika looked with a questioning face.

"It's nothing! Now you really should get going, it's not wise to leave a sick person. It's your job to make her better." She gave him a slight shove. "Just do what I did when you were sick and she'll be better in no time."

"You do know that because of your method I was bedridden for another week." Ichika recalled the memory and shuddered.

"Eh really I thought it worked." She said with a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Right, well then I'm off." Ichika then grabbed everything that he needed and started to head for the door.

"Have a safe trip dear!" Tatenashi said.

Ichika arrived at the door and then turned around. "Thank you my lady." He gave a mock bow and then shut the door.

Tatenashi was left standing there. _'Hmm change my approach, let's what should I do.'_

**(In the Hallway)**

"Ah that was an interesting conversation." Ichika was walking down the hallway when he saw that he needed to turn. "You know a while back I would have been lost by now, but I guess I've lived here long enough to memorize the layout." Right as he was turning the corner he ran into something. And fell down.

"Ow that...really didn't hurt." Ichika looked to see what he ran into, and the reason why he had such a soft landing was because he had run into a girl. More specifically Houki Shinonono.

"Oh hey there Houki! Sorry about running into you, I didn't see you." He said in an apologetic voice.

"Uh it's fine you didn't hurt me." She then stood up and bent forward to brush of her skirt.

_'You know I never really thought much about it, but Houki's grown up. She's no longer the girl I remember in my childhood.'_ He then glanced at her chest. '_She's a young woman now.'_ Ichika in a moment of male hormones thought. _'She could be a mother.'_ He then pictured himself and a pregnant Houki. He blushed.

"Ichika are you okay? Your face is red!" Houki having finished brushing off her skirt looked up to see a red faced Ichika looking off into the distance.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine!" Ichika then smiled.

"Really are you sure? you don't have a fever do you?" Houki then leaned her forehead against Ichika's. "Hmm you're not warm so I guess you're fine." She then stepped back.

Ichika on the hand, after seeing Houki right up next to him thought. _'She really is beautiful.'_

"Really! well that's good, by the way Houki where were you heading?" Ichika wanted to change the subject.

"Me? I was heading back to my room, I just finished training. You?" She asked back.

"I was heading to Shizuno Aoi's room, she's sick and I want to help get over it."

"Oh I see, your very kind Ichika." Houki said with smile.

"Ah I guess." He put his hand behind his head.

"Well then give her my regards." Houki said before continuing on her journey back to her bedroom.

"I will, I'll see you later!" Ichika waved to her, before walking in the direction of Aoi's room.

Houki after a few steps stopped and looked back. "Ichika you have become a very kind reliable young man, one that I would be proud to be by." She blushed.

Ichika was almost to Aoi's room when he stopped and thought._ 'I feel like I'm being watched.' _He gave quick glances to his left and right. _'Huh must be my imagination.'_ He then continued on walking.

**(The Scientist of Mischief)**

"Hmm I see my guess was right!" Tabane spun in her chair.

"Ichika will make subtle changes in his personalities depending on the girl he's with!" She said happily. She then paused. "I wonder what Ichika thinks all the time." She put a finger under her chin, she then grinned. "I know what to do, I just have to hack into his I.S core, and since some of it's memory is in his brain I can see what he is thinking! better yet I could talk to him!" She then started to type on her keyboard furiously.

"Tabane dinner is done." Tabane turned to the girl but didn't stop typing. "Alright I'll be right there!" She turned back to her work. The girl shook her head and turned back the way she came.

"And all I have to do is that and I'm done!" Tabane then pressed a button on her keyboard.

"Let's see what he's currently thinking about." She turned on the overhead speaker. **(I sure hope Aoi get's better soon, it's not good to be bedridden for a long time)** "Ah he's worried about on of his classmates, how nice!" Tabane said before going back to listening.

**(I.S Academy)**

Ichika shivered. "I really do feel like something is watching me...it's probably Tabane." He sighed. By then he had arrived at Aoi's door.

**(Knock-knock)**

"Who is it?" The a girl's voice said behind the the door.

"It's me Ichika!" He said.

"Come on in!" She said back.

(Click) Ichika opened the door and walked in to find Aoi lying in her bed.

"You look rather comfortable lying there." He said with an amused voice.

"Yes I am comfortable but I don't feel comfortable." She said with a strained voice.

"Mmm your voice does not sound good at all." Ichika then pulled out the bottle that was in his pocket. "Here you should take one of these. Whenever my sister didn't feel good she took one of these."

Aoi giggled. "I find it hard to believe that Orimura-sensei could get sick." She then coughed.

"Hold on I'll get you some water." Ichika walked over to where the cups were stored and pulled one out. He then filled it up with water from the sink faucet.

"So other than your throat, do you feel better?" Ichika wanting to pass the time asked.

"Um kinda off but I don't like this cold it's stupid." Aoi gave a pouting face.

_'Ah there she goes with her cute face again.'_ He thought.

"Well after I'm done with you, I hope you'll be all better." He smiled at her.

"Your so kind, just like an older brother." Aoi said with a smile.

"Older brother huh, never thought I would be that, I'm used to being called the younger brother." Ichika said while looking back on his life.

"Hey can I call you Onii-chan? if that's alright with you."Aoi looked up at Ichika with a pleading face.

"Me? uh if you want, I just hope I live up to your expectations." Ichika said with concern in his voice.

Aoi smiled softly. "You are acting just like one right now."

"Really?" He said with a questioning face.

"Yes, instead of being out with the rest of your friends, you are here with me. If I had an older brother I hope he would be like you." Aoi said with firm nod of her head.

"Eh-heh hearing it like that is kinda embarrassing." Ichika had a slight blush on his face.

"Ah don't be, please don't think about it too deeply." She said quickly.

Ichika smiled. "Okay."

"Okay I'm going to leave myself in your care and get better soon!" Aoi said with a energetic voice.

"You're right, let's get you better so you can be the cheerful Aoi that I know." Ichika then grabbed the glass of water and after opening the bottle took a pill from it. "Here take this. It should help with your throat. As for your cold, getting plenty of sleep is crucial for a fast and quick recovery."

Aoi grabbed the glass of water and pill from his hand, and after popping the pill in her mouth took a gulp of water from the cup.

"Well you should start to feel the results fairly quickly." Ichika said with experience in his voice.

"How do you know when it starts to wo-work's." Aoi yawned.

"You'll get sleepy, at least you should, whenever sis took this she just went about the day like nothing ever happened." Ichika said with a contemplative voice. _'Then again sis is not like women out there, well let's say humans in general.'_ He added mentally.

"You should take a rest Aoi I'll be in this room when you wake up." Ichika then petted her hair, and soon enough Aoi fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Well then guess I'll clean her room while I wait for her to wake up." Ichika then started to go about the room picking up discarded articles on the floor, he paused when he came upon something pink. "Huh so she wears this kind of color." Ichika then tossed it into the hamper. After cleaning up the floor he went into the bathroom and started to clean up in there also.

"Well that takes care of the cleaning, her and her roommate aren't really messy people." Ichika then walked out of the bathroom and over to the fridge.

"Hmm I guess I can make some pork ramen with the things in here." Ichika then grabbed the necessary ingredients before he started to got to work.

**(A little while later)**

(Yawn) "Ah! what's that delicious smell!" Aoi having woken up from the aroma said hungrily.

"Ah you're up, I made some pork ramen, would you like to try some?" Ichika was wearing a pink apron.

"Um Onii-chan what's with the outfit?" Aoi said while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well I didn't want to get my uniform dirty so I wore this to protect it, and by the way this was the only choice, I wouldn't choose this color." Ichika said trying to explain his appearance.

"Whatever you say, but I really do want to try your cooking!" Aoi having stopped laughing said.

"Okay well give me a second." Ichika then grabbed a ramen bowl, and after putting some ramen in it brought it over Aoi.

"Can you sit up? I don't want you to spill this, it's hot." Ichika said before handing her the bowl.

"Yes give me a second." As Aoi was sitting up Ichika quickly set the bowl down, and then put some pillows behind her for support.

"Alright here you go, I hope you like it." Ichika handed her the bowl of ramen.

"Thanks for the meal!" She said happily before putting some noodles into her mouth.

"Mmm wow this tastes delicious!" She said with ecstatic face.

Ichika smiled. "I'm glad you like it, there's more so you can have more if you like."

"I think I will, thank you very much!" Aoi said before going back to eating the ramen.

After having a third serving she was finally full, and Ichika cleaned up the mess he made in the kitchen.

"Ah I hope you cook something for me again, that was really good." Aoi said with a satisfied voice.

"I don't mind, I'm glad you thought my cooking was good." He came back to sit next to her bed after he finished with the dishes.

"Well I hate to be a downer but I have to get back to room, I have to go prepare dinner for certain glutton." Ichika said after a few seconds.

"That's fine, thank you for taking care of me!" Aoi said happily.

"No problem, hey that's what brother's are for right?"

"Right!" Aoi liked that he didn't mind being like a older brother to her.

"Well I'll see you later." Ichika leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Get better soon."

He then got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later Onii-chan!" Aoi called to him as he closed the door.

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

"I wonder what I should make for Tatenashi? then again whatever I make she usually eat's it." Ichika then opened his dorm door only to find Tatenashi wearing casual clothing and a apron making something on the stove. "Uh hey I'm back." He said a little taken back with her appearance. She looked over to him with a soft smile. " Welcome back." Ichika cleared his throat. "I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and closed the door. _'Huh when I said to change her approach I didn't think she would do something like this, not that I don't appreciate it.'_ Ichika thought about how she looked in her clothing and apron. _'She looks surprisingly good in that outfit.'_ Ichika then looked at himself in the mirror, and after a second opened the door.

"Dinner will be ready in few minutes could you set the table?" Tatenashi asked Ichika.

"Yea sure." Ichika then grabbed everything that was needed or the meal, and after a few minutes Tatenashi set the food on also.

"Well I hope you enjoy my cooking." Tatenashi said with a slightly nervous voice.

"I probably will." Ichika and Tatenashi then started to eat, and in no time there was a leisure chatter between the two.

**(Later That Night)**

(Knock-knock)

"Come in!" Aoi looked up from her book.

(Click) Iri came walking into the room.

"Ah welcome back! did you have fun today?" Aoi asked her roommate.

"Yes I did, and you are you okay?" Iri asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes I'm fine Onii-chan came over and took care of me."

"Onii-chan?" Iri asked with questioning voice.

"Yes Ichika." Aoi said.

"Oh I see well then I hope he did a good job." She said with a smile.

"Of course he did!" Aoi said cheerfully.

**(The Next Day)**

(Woosh) The classroom door opened.

"Ah Aoi your back, do you feel better?" A classmate said to the girl walking into the classroom.

"Yep Shizuno Aoi ready for action!"

* * *

**I'm still debating when Tabane will start "talking" to Ichika, but when she does I hope to make it funny.**


	3. Ichika being Ichika

**Hello everyone, I just want to say now, I haven't been feeling to good I just came down with a cold, so this chapter may not be all it could be sorry.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

"Hey honey where's the newspaper!" Ichika said while looking around in the livingroom.

"I put it on the table!" A certain blue haired president said from the kitchen.

"Oh thanks!" He called back.

"No problem, ah dinner is ready!"

"Be right there." Ichika walked into the kitchen. "Do you need any help with the dishes?" He looked over his wife's shoulder.

"Yes could you get the rice." Tatenashi gestured to the rice pot.

"Sure." Ichika grabbed the rice pot and then headed to the table, followed closely by his wife with everything else.

After a few minutes of setting everything up, er down, Tatenashi and Ichika sat down for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said together.

"Could you serve me some rice please." Ichika held out his rice bowl.

"Hmm, should I?" Tatenashi gave a mischievous grin.

"Yes you should, I am very hungry after work today." Ichika said tiredly.

"Ah yes how was work?" Tatenashi inquired thoughtfully.

"Oh you know the same besides...wait! don't change the subject!" Ichika said after seeing his rice bowl still empty.

"Oop's my mistake it's seems I forgot, silly me." Ichika just gave her a deadpan look.

"Here you go." Tatenashi gave his rice bowl back. (Now with rice in it)

"Thanks."

Ichika and Tatenashi started to eat, and because of that there was silence in the air but it was peaceful.

**(Sob-sob-sob)**

"Eh?" Ichika looked up.

"Um honey?" He asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you just start sobbing?"

"Me?" She looked at Ichika with a puzzled look.

**(Sob-sob-sob)**

"Ah! I know that sound." Ichika then stood up from the table, and made his way to there bedroom, once there he opened the door and went in.

"There there daddy's got you." Ichika cradled a small bundle in his arms.

Tatenashi walked into the room, and seeing how her husband treated there child brought a smile to her face...and then she started to laugh, because currently Ichika was making silly faces to there child, and to be quite frank, he looked a little bit stupid.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Ichika stopped his antics to look up at his wife.

"I-I'm sorry it's just you looked a bit silly making those faces." She said with mirth in her voice.

Ichika turned his head back. "When you grow up I hope you get your mother's beauty." He gave a glance up. "But hopefully not the same personality." The child giggled.

"Hey be nice." Tatenashi said with a small pout on her face.

Father and child were currently laughing together.

"Sorry-sorry it's just I felt the need to get back at you." Ichika stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face.

Tatenashi looked at the bundle in his hands. "Well then I hope that you don't have your father's density when you grow up." Ichika looked offended. "What do you mean dense?" Tatenashi smirked. "Nothing."

Ichika turned around and then set there now sleeping child back in the crib before turning around.

¨I'll get you for that statement.¨ Ichika then chased his wife out of the room.

¨Ah! Mr dense is chasing me, I'm so scared!¨ Tatenashi said with a mock scared voice.

"I'll show you dense!" Ichika then lunged and grabbed his wife's arm, it also made them fall to the floor, with Tatenashi laying underneath.

"I wasn't kidding back there, you really are beautiful." Ichika looked right at her, he then leaned down and…

**(Beep-beep-beep-beep)**

Tatenashi opened her eyes before looking at the clock.

"A dream huh." She said.

"Ah good morning Tatenashi." She looked up to see Ichika in an apron cooking.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly so go wash your face." Ichika then turned back to his cooking.

Tatenashi got up out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, once there she turned on the water and started to clean her face.

_'Married to Ichika, huh.'_ She thought while drying her face, she glanced back to see Ichika humming a tune while stirring a pan.

She smiled and then walked out of the bathroom. "So dear what's for breakfast." She wrapped her arms around him and glanced over his shoulder.

"You will have to wait and see, also could you get of me, I can't stir properly with you like that." Tatenashi made a pouting face before letting go.

"Thanks, now could you grab the dishes I'm almost done." Tatenashi nodded and went to grab the dishes for breakfast.

"Alright breakfast is served." Ichika and Tatenashi sat down.

¨Itadakimasu!¨ They both started to eat.

"Ah your cooking is as good as ever." Tatenashi said after a bite.

"Really?" Ichika looked up from his food.

"Yep you would make a great housewife." She said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Hey at least say house husband!" Ichika looked a bit offended, but after a few moment he grinned.

"Yea your right my sister say's that to about me, but seriously I have to, because without me she would have starved to death at our place." Ichika looked up to see Tatenashi looking at him.

"Uh do I have something on my face?" He inquired.

Tatenashi blinked. "No why?"

"Well you were looking at my face and I thought that maybe I had something on it." He said.

"No you don't." She smiled. "Please continue, your daily life at home sounds interesting."

"Er right well as I was saying since Chifuyu-nee." He paused and looked around.

"What's the matter?" Tatenashi said with a curious voice.

"Eh well my sister doesn't usually like me calling her that here."

"Ah yes the attendance book." Tatenashi smiled. "You have it rough."

"Eh-he-he-he guh." Ichika bowed his head for second before looking back up.

"Anyway she usually isn't home so I was the one that was tasked with keeping the house clean and such, so learning to cook was also required."

"Ah I see, so that's why, most guys your age wouldn't be doing these kinds of things."

"Most guys my age wouldn't be able to fly a I.S." They both sweat dropped.

"Well I hate to be a jerk." Ichika said.

"Well then don't be." Tatenashi said back.

"Er right anyways let's clean up the dishes." Ichika stood up from the table and grabbed some of the dishes.

After clearing the table, Ichika started to wash the dishes by hand.

"Here let me dry them." Tatenashi leaned in front of Ichika to grab the drying towel, she also gave him a impressive view.

As they were cleaning the dishes Tatenashi looked over at Ichika's face, who was concentrating on cleaning the dishes.

_'Married life with Ichika.'_ She thought. '_Maybe it wouldn't be to bad.'_ She touched the ring on her finger.

They both cleaned the dishes and after they were done Ichika went and grabbed his bag.

"Well I have to go to the library and research somethings so I'll be leaving." He then turned and left the room leaving Tatenashi standing there.

"Well I guess I should go to the student council room." Tatenashi said and quickly changed into her uniform before leaving.

**(LATER)**

_'Hmm I wonder what was wrong with Tatenashi today, she seemed different, then again I did ask her to maybe change her approach.'_ Ichika was in the school library thinking.

_'Also now that I think about it, back at the table she had a warm expression on her face, interesting.'_

**(Wham!)**

Ichika opened his mouth to yell before being shushed.

"No yelling in the library school rules." Ichika looked up to see his sister with an attendance book in her hand. _'Wait is that thing smoking!'_ Ichika trying to distract himself from the pain thought.

"Uh hey there Orimura-sensei could I ask why you hit me?" Ichika had an inkling why.

"I get the feeling you said my name when I wasn't around, and you know I don't like you calling me that." She said with a stern voice.

_'Yep I knew it.'_ Ichika thought while sighing mentally.

"Ah okay well do you need me for something?" Ichika said after the pain was dissipating.

"No just felt like I had to tell you that."

_'Ah what a loving sister.'_ Ichika said while looking at her.

_**'Yes she is now what are you going to do about it?'** 'Eh who's that?'_ Ichika looked around for a second before shaking his head. '_Tabane must me screwing with me again.'_

**(In a secret lab)**

Having picked up on Ichika's last thought the scientist of mischief giggled.

"Wow Ikkun is smarter than he appears, now then how should I respond." Tabane put a finger under her chin.

"Should you really be doing that?" A young girl walked up.

"Ah what could possibly go wrong!" Tabane said while putting her arm down.

(Click)

"Oops." The young girl shook her head.

**(I.S Academy)**

Ichika put his head down and after a few moments Chifuyu curiously asked. "Hey Orimura." he didn't respond. "Answer me or I will hit you again!" He still didn't move, she raised her attendance book and just as she was bringing it down Ichika's hand came up and in a moment of superhuman speed grabbed the book from it's downward descent and ripped the book from her hand. Now Chifuyu was not the kind of person to be shocked, but seeing this from her brother made her pause, and with that Ichika made his move.

He grabbed onto Chifuyu and looked right into her eyes.

**(Secret Lab)**

"Wah! go Ikkun, but I really should do something, if this continues he's going to be beaten by her."Tabane turned in her chair. "I'm so glad I spiked Chifuyu's drink the last time we drank together! now then I'll just turn this on and."

**(I.S Academy)**

"You know sis I always knew this, but you really are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Ichika said with a grin.

In a moment of weakness (More like Tabane) she got a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said. She looked at Ichika. _'Hmm he's not a boy anymore he's a young man, and not to bad on the eyes.'_ "Chifuyu-nee is something wrong?" He gave a charming smile.

"No there isn't." She thought '_I can see why Yamada acts a certain way around him.'_

"Alright, well then I shall take my leave." Ichika leaned down and kissed her hand. "Later." He then turned around and left a slightly stunned Chifuyu behind. "Ugh I need a drink." Chifuyu rubbed her head.

**(And once again time passes)**

"Huh I get the feeling I did something not so smart awhile back." Ichika having left the library also left some of his memory back there.

"Ah whatever if I did something I can handle it latter."

(...)

"Unless of course I mad my sister mad then I can't handle that." He started to sweat. "Did I do something back in the library! and if I did!"

"Orimura."

"Gah!" Ichika turned around to see Iri giving him a raised brow.

"Oh hey Iri sorry about that I was thinking of something scary."

"Your sister." She said in a knowing tone.

"Uh yeah how'd you know." Ichika looked at her.

"Women's intuition." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Ah yes that, I should have known." Ichika then mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Iri hearing him mumble asked politely.

"Uh just that all the girls that I know seem to be able to read my mind, it's kind of embarrassing." He rubbed his head.

She smiled warmly at him. "You know that's nothing to be embarrassed about." He looked at her dubiously. "Think of it this way, when you get married your wife won't have to ask what your opinion is because she can just read your mind."

"Uh-huh, that's one way to look at it I guess." Ichika rubbed his head for second before looking back at Iri.

"So seeing as I just came from the library, are you heading there by chance?" Ichika asked after seeing how the direction she was currently heading would lead to the library.

"Yes I am, I have to gather some material for some work I need done." She said in a crisp tone.

"Ah well I'm sorry to hold you up."

"No you didn't, anyway I'm glad I was able to talk to you." She smiled at him.

"Same for me, well see you later." Ichika gave a short bow and then started to walk away from Iri.

"Oh Orimura!" She called out.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Aoi would like to meet up with you, could you go to her room."

"Yeah no problem, thanks!" He waved and then turned around.

**(A couple minutes later)**

"Let's see, if the computer lab was that direction, and the supply room was that way, then her room should be right there." Ichika was looking at a floor plan.

"I should know where her room is by now, but I can't seem to remember of the top of my head, then again my head was smashed earlier this morning, maybe that's why I can't remember." He walked up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, down another hallway, and then arrived at her room.

(Knock-knock)

"Yes who is it!" A girl's voice came from inside.

"It's me Ichika, can I come in?"

"Yeah the door's unlocked!"

Ichika opened the door, and stepped in only to find Aoi sitting on her bed facing a holographic screen that had a school background and a girl in front of the camera.

"Uh are you playing one of those dating games?" Ichika was looking at the words scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

Aoi looked up. "Yeah I'm almost done with Nagi's route." She gestured to the girl on the screen.

"Ah I see."

"By the way have you played the game that I recommended to you awhile back?" Aoi asked Ichika.

"Ah, y-yea it was a...interesting plot." He had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

Aoi having seeing his cheeks asked. "Why are you embarrassed I did give you the all ages one right?"

"Er does having the main character and the heroine 'get together' count as all ages?"

Her eyes opened wide. "Ah by chance did it have a blue borderline on the case?"

"Yes why?" Ichika looked confused.

"Well the all ages version has a red borderline, and the adult version has a blue borderline." Aoi explained.

"Ah so that's why." Ichika figured out why those scenes were in there, then again all he had to do was look at the rating on the back to figure that out, but he didn't.

"Uh sorry about that, I should have doubled checked." Aoi said with an embarrassed voice.

"No problem like I said the story was pretty good all things considered, is there by chance another game that is like that?"

"Well…." Aoi put a finger under her chin.

_'Ah her signature move.'_ Ichika thought offhandedly.

"Let's see there is…" Aoi started to name off some titles.

**(A little while later)**

"Well I hope you enjoy the games." Aoi said to Ichika who currently had some game cases in his hands.

"Yea I while thanks again." Ichika then bid her farewell and left the room.

"Well I wonder which game I should start with first, this one looks interesting." Ichika looked at the description. (**A young man by the name of Ayasaki Hayate is taken in by a lovely young lady after his parents sell his body to some 'nice people' and trained to be a combat butler, to serve and and protect his mistress. ****Use your skills to hone your abilities, and make allies along the way to help further you serve your master better)** "I get the feeling that the boy in this game would have it really rough in real life."

**(Elsewhere)**

"Ya-choo!" Hayate paused from sweeping to sneeze.

"Huh maybe I'm coming done with a cold." Hayate looked up at the sky.

**(I.S Academy)**

Ichika walked back to his room and as he was depositing the games he borrowed his message unit beeped.

"Let's see what does it say." (**Ichika later tonight I was going into the city to buy some food, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? Iri)**

"Iri huh well I guess I can."

Ichika typed back. **(Yes I can, besides I need to pick up some food now that I think about it)**

Ichika leaned back on the chair after he sent the message. "Well I've got some time might as well play some games." Ichika stood up and walked over to the pile of games.

**(Later that night)**

"Iri sorry for keeping you waiting." Ichika was wearing some casual clothes instead of his uniform.

She smiled "No problem shall we go."

Ichika looked over Iri's choice of clothing. _'She looks really good in it.'_ He thought seeing her outfit.

Ichika and Iri boarded the train that would take them to the mainland, after a few minutes they arrived at the station, and after they got off, they proceeded to walk for some time before reaching a convenience store.

"Super Tokiwa huh interesting store name." Ichika looked up at the store name.

Iri walked inside and grabbed a basket near the entrance, she was followed by Ichika who did the same thing.

After going through the store and getting everything they needed they proceeded to the checkout.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Ichika looked at the content's in Iri's basket.

"Yes, and you?" She asked back.

"Yeah I did." They both got there food purchased and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Well that was fun, thanks for inviting me." Ichika looked at Iri, and after seeing her weighed down with her bags, grabbed some from her.

"You looked like you needed some help, I hope I didn't offend you." Ichika knew that some women were prideful, like his sister. "No thank you your very kind." She smiled.

He looked away slightly embarrassed and then something caught his eye, there in the store he thought he saw. "Tatenashi?" He looked over at Iri. "Wait here for a second would you, I want to check something out." She looked at him for a second before nodding, he then dropped of his bags and walked back into the store.

"I swear I saw Tatenashi." Ichika scanned the store but didn't see her, he walked to the back of the store and saw that some bento's were half-priced. "Ah well might as well get one." Ichika started to reach for one and then his vision went blurry, someone had punched him on the back of the head, but no sooner than that he got kicked in the face, punched in the gut, and body slammed, and as his vision was fading he saw Iri punch a man with a right hook. "It's the Silver Witch!" someone cried, Ichika lost conscience.

**(The next day)**

"Ichika what happened to you!" Houki seeing a beaten up Ichika walk into the classroom asked.

"I have no idea, one moment I'm reaching for a bento, and then another I'm waking up in my bed." Ichika's head felt a little fuzzy. '_But more importantly who was that girl who looked like the president, and why did someone refer to Iri as the silver witch?'_ Ichika didn't have time to dwell on it because class started.

* * *

**Do you know what anime I mentioned in here? and if you do, would you want me to continue on it as a sub-plot?**

**Review or PM so I can know for later use.**


	4. Ichika the Detective-Not

**Hello everyone, I want to thank you for the reviews they mean alot, anyway as much as I would like to post another chapter that goes with Valentines, I'm not sure if I can, so no promises but I'll try.**

**And an answer to a review. Ichika and Tatenashi are not married it was a dream!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fireminer a faithful reviewer.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

Today started out like any other day. Ichika woke up and prepared breakfast. Tatenashi flirted with him to see if she could get a reaction, and they both got ready for class after eating.

But what made today different than any other day was...uh not much.

_'Let's see, I have to get that project done or sis will have me for dinner for not getting it done, and then later today we have a class on the mechanics of the I.S, which considering it can be summoned out of thin air seems interesting, anyway that all can be done later right now I am hungry and I don't feel like making myself food. guess I'll go to the cafeteria.'_ Ichika finished his internal thinking and started to head to the cafeteria and on his way there he again started to think.

_'Hmm today should I get miso soup with rice or ramen?'_ Ichika then thought briefly how his childhood friend Rin liked ramen so much, he smiled and continued to walk towards the cafeteria until something caught his eye.

_'I must be hallucinating but is that sis in a m-maid outfit!'_ Ichika swore he saw his sister turn the corner with a maid outfit on.

_'Wait let's think about this logically, sis in a maid outfit, she would never do that, then again I get the gut feeling that Tabane has been screwing with our minds lately so maybe it's not so far fetched.'_ He sweat dropped.

_'Anyway I'll just have to see if I was wrong.'_ Ichika quickened his pace and rounded the corner, and there to his surprise his sister was there but.

_'Huh she's not wearing a maid outfit, I must have been hallucinating about that oops.'_ She turned.

"Orimura what are you doing?" She pursed her mouth.

"Uh well I thought I saw you in a maid outfit, and I thought I just had to check it out." Ichika then looked at his sister.

"Me wear a maid outfit? you must be tired, I would never do that." She said crisply.

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry I guess my imagination got the better of me." He smiled.

"Or maybe it was your innermost desire to see me in a maid outfit, or maybe you just have a thing for maids." She said in a monotone voice.

"Ah I don't think I wish that but then again you always were good at reading my mind."

_'But I do like my privacy thank you very much!'_ Ichika thought mentally.

"Orimura shouldn't you be getting to your class now?" She inquired.

"Uh actually I'm going to go eat lunch." He said confused.

_'Doesn't she know that it's lunch period now?'_

"Ah I see, well then." She turned to leave.

"Ah wait!" Ichika said quickly, she turned.

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or do you look younger that you usually do?" Ichika then compared their height. "And aren't you taller?"

(Wham!)

"Are you saying that I looked old to you before?" She said with a frown on her face.

"What! no that's not what I mean, well it's just, uh sorry." Ichika bowed his head.

She sighed. "Just get going to lunch." He looked up. "Right I'll be going now." He then quickly walked past her and didn't look back, but if he had looked back, he would have seen her take out a device.

"This is central command, how are things going M." The girl grinned. "He didn't suspect a thing."

"Good continue with your mission, central command out." The line went dead.

"Well then let's go find that shall we." Madoka Orimura grinned.

**(Cafeteria)**

"I wonder what was wrong with sis today, she seemed different for some reason." Ichika was currently eating some rice.

"Perhaps she wasn't feeling good." Houki who was also sitting with Ichika commented.

"You think so? I don't know my sister usually doesn't get sick that often." He said thinking back on his memories of his sister's sick days.

"Well I don't mean to come off rude, but no matter how strong your sister is, she is still human believe it or not." Houki said with a grin on her face, Ichika looked up from his dish.

"My sister human? huh well I guess you're right." Ichika smiled. "Yeah you're right I do remember having to take care of my sister when she was sick, but then again I could probably count all those times on one hand." They both shared a laugh.

"Well putting that aside, how have you been doing Houki? I haven't talked to you in a while." He said in an apologetic voice.

"Oh not much, just been practicing my kendo skills." She replied with an informative voice.

"Right how is that going for you?" Ichika remembered the times he and Houki practiced back when they were kids, he quickly glanced at her. _'Yeah she's definitely not a kid anymore.'_

"It's going good, I feel like I am getting better at it." And without thinking she added. "But these things keep getting in the way." She glanced down.

"Uh are you referring to your chest?" Ichika had to be sure what he just heard.

"Yeah there…" She stopped mid sentence and then blushed heavily.

(...)

(...)

"Uh Houki?" Ichika asked after a few moments of silence.

"What is it." She had her head bowed.

"Um just wanted to see if your okay, your face is red." He said in a concerned voice.

"I'm not okay, what girl just talks about her chest to a guy!" She looked up with embarrassment written all over her face.

"Well you just did." Ichika said with a smirk.

"Why you!" She was now blushing harder.

He smiled softly. "Houki there is nothing wrong with your chest, or better yet your body, all it proves is that you're a woman."

_'And a pretty curvy one at that.'_ He added mentally.

She was taken aback at Ichika's statement. "You see me as a woman?" She asked curiously.

"Well yes I do." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad that my childhood friend has grown into such a beautiful woman." Houki was speechless.

"T-thank Y-you." A few moments later she said with a happy tone.

"No problem." Ichika said quickly. "Well as much as I would like to continue visiting with you, I have to go work on some homework, so I'll be going now." Ichika stood up from the table and after dispensing his tray left the cafeteria.

Houki looked down at her half-eaten food. "He called me beautiful." She smiled.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Again why am I trying to find this thing you lost?" Madoka was speaking with central command.

"Well I was flying over the academy and I wasn't looking where I was going and I almost ran into a flock of birds so I turned hard right, and I dropped the item." The person on the other side said sadly.

"And why couldn't you have dove for it?" Madoka asked.

"Well I didn't want to be seen by the academy so I didn't risk the chance of diving for it and being spotted."

Madoka sighed. _'If word ever got out, that Phantom Task had a klutzy moron, we would be laughing stock.'_

"Fine I get it, I'll find your stupid item. Madoka out." She cut the connection.

"Orimura-sensei!" She turned around quickly.

"Ah yes what do you need Orimura?"

"Do you know where the president is?" He asked politely.

"No I do not." She replied carefully.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you later." Ichika then walked past her and continued on his journey.

"I have mixed feelings about my brother's stupidity." Madoka shook her head.

**(Student Council Room)**

"How much more is there to do?" Tatenashi looked at all the paper on her desk.

"I wish Orimura was here."

(knock-knock-knock)

"Come in!" She called from her desk.

"Hey Tatenashi are you in here?" Ichika's head leaned around the door.

She gave a blank face. "No she isn't." He looked at her for a second before realizing what she said.

"Yes you are." He stepped into the room.

_'Huh I wished for Ichika and he appeared go figure.'_ Tatenashi thought absent-mindly.

"Well do you need something?" She inquired.

"What no! I just wanted to drop by and say hello." He said.

"Aw did you miss me?" She said with a smirk.

"Um would it be bad if I said yes?" He answered honestly.

She smiled. "No it isn't, so what brings you here to my humble room." She folded her hands.

"Well I went grocery shopping with Miss Flina and I swear I saw you in the store we were at, were you?" He asked curiously.

"No I was here all day attending meetings." She said.

"Oh my mistake, but then if you weren't there who was that girl?" Ichika started to think.

"Are you saying that you saw a girl that looked like me?" Tatenashi was a bit surprised, as far as she knew nobody looked like her, but because Ichika said he did, she trusted that he actually did see someone like her.

"Yeah she was about your height, very similar hair style, and she was wearing a yellow vest." He thought back to what he saw of the girl.

"But now that I think about it, she had lighter hair than you." He remembered the girl he saw had silver hair.

"Well I would honestly be surprised if a girl looked like me." Tatenashi said quickly.

"Yeah not many people have blue hair."

**(Elsewhere)**

Hayate sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Maria looked up from her dusting.

"Yeah my nose just felt scratchy." Hayate then continued to polish the silverware.

**(I.S Academy)**

"Well is that all you needed to say?" Tatenashi asked Ichika.

"Yeah that's all, thanks for all your all your hard work, I'll go prepare dinner." Ichika bowed and then left the room.

"Alright let's get this done so I can eat Ichika's cooking." Tatenashi started to work on the pile of paper on her desk.

**(Ichika's Room)**

"Well let's get dinner prepared." Ichika then reached for a apron and was about to put it on.

"Why is my apron pink? Oh right my apron is getting cleaned, oh well guess I have no choice." Ichika put on the pink apron and started to cook.

**(Ping!)**

"Huh someone sent me a message?" Ichika put the heat on simmer and went over to the console.

**(Later tonight could you come over to my room, I would like to talk with you.) Iri.**

"Iri huh, well I see no problem."

**(Sure I'll be over after dinner.)** He typed quickly before heading back to the stove.

"I guess when I get there I can ask her about what happened in the store." Ichika said while stirring the contents in the pan.

After a few minutes he removed the contents from the pan and put them into a bowl, he then went over and stirred some meat that was also on the stove.

As he was stirring the meat he started to think again. _'You know it never really crossed my mind but a lot of the girls around me are very pretty.'_ His thoughts drifted to his friends. _'And even beautiful.'_ He smiled. '_My friend Dan would kill to be in my position, but then again I'm not sure he would not like getting beaten up when there was misunderstanding.'_ Ichika thought back when most of the things he did caused misunderstanding in the female body, but after sometime his misunderstanding were toned down, and the girls just let most of them slid, mind you Ichika had gotten less prone to those kind of stuff over the weeks and months at the I.S academy.

"Well the meats done, guess I'll set the table while I wait for Tatenashi to arrive." Ichika went and took of his apron and hung it up on a peg located near him. He then went and pulled out the appropriate dinnerware for uh dinner, and set the table.

As he was setting the table he thought back to when his friends teased him how he acted a lot like a housewife and how he just smiled and shook his head with amusement. Good times.

"Honey I'm home!" Tatenashi walked into their shared room with a smile on her face, and a bag in her hand.

"Hey welcome back...what's in the bag?" He gestured to the bag she just set down.

"Oh I asked Scantily clad-san as you call her to serve some tea and as she was serving the tea the pot slipped from her hands because of her sleeves being so long and well it spilled all over me."

"Ah that doesn't seem pleasant." Ichika said as he made his way to the bag. He was planning on putting it in the laundry chute to go be cleaned before it could stain.

As he was doing that Tatenashi grinned and slid right next to Ichika.

"Oh Ichika dear, had you been there you could have seen me taking off my clothes off to change." She said right next to Ichika's ear.

Ichika turned around. "Where did I set that piece again?" Ichika completely ignored what Tatenashi said to him and moved to finish setting the dinner table.

After seeing how she was being ignored she pouted.

_'He's not as much fun to tease anymore, I can't get any reaction out of him.'_ Ichika having sensed Tatenashi's mood walked over to her and on a whim hugged her.

"Tatenashi it's not that I don't like your flirting but we are young adults now, we need to start acting our age." He said with a sincere tone in his voice.

Tatenashi relaxed and leaned into the hug. "Then if I'm in trouble would you come to save me?"

He smiled. "Yes of course, I would risk my life." She smiled. _'That is what I like about you, you're a very kind and noble young man.'_ And because Ichika was not able to see her face, she sported a very faint blush.

"Well shall we eat dinner?" Ichika separated himself from her, effectively ending the embrace.

"Uh yes let's." Tatenashi and Ichika then turned around and sat down at the table.

"So other than the incident how was work today?" Ichika asked Tatenashi as he served her some rice.

"Oh it was fine, nothing too bad, how bout you?" She honestly wanted to know how his day went.

"Same not much happened, well Houki says otherwise but I swear I saw my sister today in a maid outfit." Ichika rubbed his chin in thought.

Tatenashi just raised an eyebrow. "Your sister in a maid outfit? are you sure your day was fine?" She said with some doubt in her voice.

"Yes I'm positive, but seeing how it's my sister, makes me not so positive." He said kinda sheepishly.

"Well like Ms. Shinonono I while also have to disagree, but seeing how it's you telling me this, I won't completely deny it." She smiled. "Who knows maybe your sister likes dressing up as a maid when no one is looking."

Ichika snorted. "I seriously doubt that, but I find that partially amusing if it was true."

Ichika and Tatenashi both shared a laugh together, and as they were laughing Tatenashi looked over at Ichika.

_'Yes I believe I have my answer, I wouldn't mind being more than friends with him.'_ She mentally smiled at the thought.

"Ah look at the time I have to meet with some members to discuss about some things." Tatenashi quickly stood up. "I'm terrible sorry to run out on you like this." She said with an apologetic voice. He smiled. "It's fine, I have to go meet up with Iri after dinner too, so theres no problem." She nodded. "Okay then I'll see you later!" Tatenashi rushed out of the door leaving Ichika with the dishes to clean up. "Of course you did." He looked at the table for a moment before starting to clean up.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Damn it all I can't find the stupid thing, I feel like I've looked everywhere." Madoka grumbled to herself.

"Hey sis what's wrong?" She froze and turned around to Ichika giving her a perplexed look.

"Hello Orimura, what brings you here?" She said coolly.

"I was just making my way to Ms. Flina's room." She raised an eyebrow.

"To ask her about something, and then I'm going to go back to my room right after." Ichika saw that his sentence could have caused a misunderstanding.

"Well then don't let me keep you waiting." She gestured for Ichika to move on past her. "I hope whatever it is work's out." Ichika smiled. "Thanks! well I'll see you around sis." Ichika then walked on past again never suspecting a thing.

"I wonder if my organization caught Ichika-itis, they can be clueless sometimes." Madoka shook her head.

**(Flina's room)**

(Knock-knock-knock)

"Come in!"

"Hey Iri what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ichika asked as he entered her room.

"I have a feeling you are curious about what happened at the convenience store, am I right?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I did actually, so what was that anyway?" Ichika asked curiously.

"Well to put it simply, at a certain time every convenience store will put their remaining bento's at half-price, and when that happens, well you found out yourself.

Ichika cringed at the memory. "Yeah I was knocked out almost instantly." He sighed. "Orimura-sensei would not be happy I lost that quickly."

"If you don't remember, you actually never put up a fight in the first place, you walked up to the shelf, and was promptly knocked out before grabbing the ben-to." Iri said informatively.

"Ah so I didn't even put up a fight." Ichika was for the most part embarrassed that he got knocked out so quickly.

"It's fine, when you don't didn't know it comes as bit of a surprise." Iri said with mirth in her voice.

"Hey you don't have to rub it in." Ichika said with a tinge of whine in his voice.

"Sorry." She stated.

"It's fine, but still before I lost conscience I think I saw you jump in and kick someone, and you were called uh 'Silver Witch' if I got that right." Ichika was trying to remember the events that unfolded that night.

"Yes that is my nick-name." She said plainly.

"So how did you get a name like that anyway?" Ichika was curious about how she got her name.

"Well the name came about because of my hair, it's a silver and as for the witch, I'm not quite sure myself." She said with an informative tone.

"Ah I see, that's interesting to say the least." Ichika after hearing that, said to her. "So how often do you do it?" Ichika had to ask because as far as he knew she was at the academy most of the time.

"I used to do it quite often, but after I enrolled here I only go once or twice a month when I have to go get more groceries."

"Okay then, well I hope that you didn't get to injured." He said with a concerned voice.

"In the beginning I did, but after a while when you get used to it, it becomes easier." Iri said while looking back at the memories.

"Hmm if my sister went and did something like that." Ichika started.

"Everybody would probably quite right on the spot." Iri finished his thought.

"Would you?" Ichika asked Iri.

"Pardon?"

"If my sister entered would you quite?"

"Ichika I may be strong but I would lose against someone like your sister." She said honestly.

"True, sorry dumb question."

"No it's fine." She said with a small smile.

After chatting for a few more minutes on other things not related to food, Ichika bid Iri a good night and left her room.

"Hey sis!" He spotted his sister.

**(Wham!)**

"Gah!" He held his head.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She looked sternly at him.

"Uh that you wanted me to call you Orimura-sensei?" He said with some confusion in his voice.

_'Uh what happened? first I think she's wearing a maid-outfit, then I find out she look's kinda young and shorter, and now she's taller and older, what is going on?'_

**(Wham!)**

"I am not old you idiot." Orimura-sensei said.

"Ah sorry about." Ichika decided to stop thinking for the time being.

"It's fine just do like what I taught you." She said with stern voice.

"Understood Orimura-sensei!" Ichika then gave a bow to which she raised a eyebrow to.

"Go to bed you look tired." She looked at him.

"Ah right well goodnight...sis." He dashed off.

After seeing that he was gone she sighed thinking back what happened earlier.

"What possessed Yamada to swap my teacher uniform for a maid costume, I had to walk through part of the hallway to get back to my room to get my spare uniform, I hope nobody saw me." She said with irritated voice. "Well guess I'll just have to find Yamada and have a 'talk' with her." She then started to hunt down her fellow teacher.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Let me get this straight, the thing you dropped from your I.S was a magazine!" Madoka was fuming.

**"Not just any magazine, it was the latest trend in clothing!"**

Madoka sighed. _'You know maybe I should quit this job, and legally become a I.S pilot. at least I would have my brother here.'_

"We are going to continue this conversation when I get back." Madoka cut the connection.

* * *

**I would like your opinion on Phantom Task and Madoka, I really want to keep this story pretty light hearted so they both may be OOC.**


	5. Ichika's Home Visit

**I've had an extreme case of writer's block, so sorry for not coming out with something sooner.**

**I really think this chapter could be better, but who knows.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

"Aaah!" A girl yelled.

She lifted the sword from in front of her and after bringing above her head brought it back down with a yell.

This process was repeated for the next few minutes before she decided to change her stance, which in turn changed the way she held her practice sword in the ready position.

_'That idiot what in the world was he thinking!'_ The girl huffed irritated.

She swung her sword again.

_'What possessed him to say that!'_ She yelled after finishing her move.

The boy in thought was none other than Ichika Orimura who in an earlier conversation, had told Houki Shinonono his childhood friend, that he was glad she grew up to be a beautiful women, and that he was very happy she did so.

_'I was not expecting something like that to come from his mouth, but then again with him rooming with the Student Council President, perhaps her flirtatious personality has rubbed off on him.'_ Houki's face was slightly red, it being from just being flushed from working out, or being actually embarrassment is yet to be seen, but the latter is more probable.

_'But then again if he told me that I was beautiful, does that mean he has finally noticed as women?'_ Houki thought back to when they were at the resort and she asked Ichika if he saw her as a women or not. _'I guess he finally has.'_ She stopped swinging her sword and smiled for the first time that hour.

_'Well either way, I do truly hope that he becomes the man that he could become.'_ She then walked over to the bench on the side of the kendo building and after setting her sword down, sat down and leaned against the wall with a towel around her shoulders.

"That was another good workout, but I need to become stronger, with Ichika getting further in his I.S training, I want to be able to stand by his side as a comrade." Houki then stood up from the bench and went over to her bag and after grabbing a towel, proceeded to the locker room.

**(A few minutes later)**

"Well considering the time of day, I'm just going to assume that Houki is in the Dojo practicing her kendo." Ichika was currently walking on the campus main walkway heading to the dojo building.

_'You know I haven't really done it in a while, I wonder how my kendo skills are like?'_ Ichika having practiced kendo when he was younger still retained most of the knowledge, and also because his main weapon in a fight was sword, he kept most of the technique's, but wielding a energy sword is a bit different than you average wood practice sword.

_'I have to say though fighting Houki one-on-one in a I.S fight is hard! she wields two katana's, but I guess that just shows the skills she has practiced and honed through training.'_ Ichika having arrived at the dojo entrance removed his shoes and stepped into the room.

_'Huh she's not here?'_ Ichika looked around the room for a second, and his eyes landed upon her gear lying on the bench.

"Ah so she is here, but were?" Ichika faintly heard water running.

"Hmm I wonder if she's in the shower? then again after she's done working out she builds up quite a sweat." And Ichika in a rare moment of pervertedness thought of how a sweaty Houki looked like.

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. "Better not head down that road." He walked over to the locker room door and knocked. "Hey Houki are you in there?"

_'Uh now that I think about it, she better be in there and not someone else.'_ Ichika thought right after knocking.

"Who is it!" He heard a young woman's voice yell.

"Yeah that's her alright." He smiled recognizing his childhood's friend voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" After hearing a small yelp, he leaned against the door.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine, give me a second!" There was some sounds of shuffling of some sort and then Houki started opening the door, not knowing Ichika was leaning against it.

"What did you mean going…" She opened the door only for Ichika leaning against to fall forward.

**(Thud)**

Ichika fell and almost hit his head but was caught by some arms, damp one's by the way.

He looked up to see Houki looking at him with a deadpan look.

"If you think that you can use this time to stare at me, then I will seriously think about hitting you." Houki said with very little embarrassment in her voice, all things considered.

"Ah no thanks I'd rather not be hit right now." Ichika stood up and looked at his friends face.

"Now Ichika what were you saying about going out?" Houki not thinking too much on the matter just stood in front of Ichika with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Ah I just wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me? we haven't spent much time together lately and I thought we could catch up." He said in a calm voice.

"You mean like a date?" Houki asked.

"Uh sure if you want to call it that."

Houki grinned. "Oh I don't know, should I give my very first date to you?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better it would be my first one to." Ichika said.

"Ah well then I shall take you up on the offer, what would you like to wear?"

"I don't really care, you look good in about anything." Houki's cheeks flushed slightly.

Ichika then smirked. "Or you could go as is."

Houki looked down to her current wear and sighed. "Yeah wouldn't you like that."

He smiled. "Just kidding, besides if you went like that I'm pretty sure you would be turning every guys head's with that body of your's."

"Really and if you were one if those guys would you turn your head if you saw me walking down the street?" Houki asked.

"Well to be honest probably, your really easy on the eyes." Ichika said with honest tone.

"Well thank you." She said.

After a few moments Houki looked up to Ichika and put her hands on his chest.

"Now as much as I would love to stand here in only my towel I would like to get dressed." She said in a slight sarcastic tone. She then pushed Ichika out of the room and closed the door in front of him.

"I'll be awhile yet, so you can leave if you like." Houki said through the door.

"Ah right, well then I'll see you later." Ichika then walked back to the entrance.

_'Has Houki always been that calm in that type of situation?'_ He thought about the view he was privileged to.

_'Well from what I remember she would scream, slap me, punch me, and then maul me...she's gotten better at handling her emotions.'_ Ichika just shook his head and started to head back to his room.

**(Locker Room)**

_'What is wrong with me!'_ Houki now looking back on the conversation saw that she was way too calm with her just standing there in a towel. '_I even flirted with him when he flirted, what possessed me to do that?'_ Houki having got over the initial shock started to think about it rationally. '_Maybe the reason why I wasn't so embarrassed is because I didn't mind him seeing me?'_ She then shook her head. "No that's not possible, it can't be, so what is it then?" Houki continued to think while preparing for her date with Ichika.

**(Later)**

"Hey Ichika, where are we going?" Houki asked Ichika as they boarded the train that would take them to the mainland.

"Oh I don't really know, I was kind of thinking of going to Dan's house, it's been awhile since I've seen him, and I'm pretty sure he would like to see you again." Ichika said as he sat down.

"I guess I don't mind going there, it has been awhile since I've spoken to Dan and his sister." Houki said right next to Ichika.

"Well that's good to know." He then turned his body slightly.

"So what's been happening in your life lately." Houki's face took on a thinking expression.

"Hmm not a lot, I have just been practicing my kendo skills." She admitted with a shrug.

"Ah I see, I'll have to watch you sometime." Ichika grinned.

"Or you could spare with me, it's been awhile since I've seen you wield a wooden sword." Houki replied back.

"Ah I could do that I guess, I mean I have been using a sword for my I.S." He said thinking about it.

"Well while it is true that you use a sword, your stance in general is different than kendo." Houki said as she thought back on the battles she saw Ichika wielding his sword.

"Really? I never noticed."

"I bet you were always trying to defend yourself or run away." Houki said in a teasing voice.

"Hey be nice, I've gotten better." Ichika said with a bit of a whine in his voice.

"Yeah I know, you're actually not bad with your I.S unit now." She said with mirth still in her voice.

"Thanks I feel so much better." Ichika said with a deadpan voice.

"Your welcome." Houki smiled.

The two of them talked a few more minutes until the train arrived at the station.

"Ah here's our stop, let's, shall we." Ichika extended a hand to Houki, she looked at his outstretched hand and then after a moment grabbed it.

"Ah the weather today is nice." Ichika looked up at the clear sky. "Well at least we won't get rained upon on our date."

Houki looked at Ichika. "Ichika if you are worried about getting wet, we can always go inside."

He looked at her. "Uh yeah I guess." He then got a devious expression. "Me getting wet, aren't you the one who would be getting wet?" He smirked.

"Er if it rains I guess that's possible." _'I have a feeling what he's talking about, but I'm not going to go down that thought.'_ But that didn't stop her from imagining the scene.

_'Her cheeks are a shade of pink, guess she does know what I'm talking about.'_ Ichika smiled. "Well what would you like to do?"

Houki thought for a moment. "I guess we can go clothes shopping, I'm in need of new clothes."

"I didn't think you grew out of the last clothes you bought? did you get taller?" Ichika thought that Houki was still the same height.

"Uh well no I didn't get taller, I uh got er." Houki didn't exactly want to say it outloud.

"You what?"

"M-my shirts don't fit anymore." She said in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Well that can mean two things, the first one is that you have gotten fatter." She gave him a glare. "Or your chest has gotten bigger." Ichika was able to say this with a straight face."

"I-idiot, I didn't want to say that outloud." Houki was red in the face.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Ichika laughed briefly.

But two can play at this game. "Well then would you like to pick out the shirts I'm going to buy?" Houki said with a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Hmm I don't know, what makes you think I won't choose something revealing?" Ichika had to ask.

"I trust that you won't." And with that Houki smiled and then turned around and continued walking.

"She trusts me huh." Ichika shook his head and then followed after her.

**(Later)**

"My wallet is now lighter than it was this morning." Ichika looked at his wallet that had been slowly been drained from the things he bought for Houki, but seeing her smile, and how she was enjoying herself, he knew it was worth the money.

"You know I never really thought much on it, but you have a really beautiful smile." Houki looked at Ichika with a slightly surprised face.

"You like my smile?" She asked.

"Yeah it's uh what's the word, very soothing to the soul." Ichika was at a loss of words for the moment.

"Soothing to the soul?" Houki smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I like it when you smile, makes you look more beautiful in my opinion." Ichika was scratching his head.

Houki smiled even bigger. "Well for what's it worth thank you." She then giggled as she turned around. "Come on let's get going." She then turned slightly and grabbed his hand. "Let's continue our date!" Ichika looked at their joined hands.

_'Huh she's gotten better at expressing her emotions.'_ Ichika thought as Houki pulled him along.

**(A few stops later)**

"Houki I always thought you had a lot of energy but after this trip, I'm getting tired." Ichika was also holding the bags with different things in it from there previous stops.

"Oh stop whining, it's not all that on your arms is just my stuff." Houki looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really then what's in this bag?" He was just about to look into it, when Houki grabbed it from his arms.

"You can't look in this one." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"A girl has to have some secrets." She grinned.

"Right, well then how about we stop over at my place to drop these bags off, and then I can call Dan, and see if he wants to hang out?" Houki thought about it and then nodded.

"So glad you agree." He said in deadpan tone.

"My pleasure." They both then turned left when they got the the intersection, and after walking for about ten minutes they entered into a neighborhood. After walking another five minutes they arrived at a nice sized house.

"Well it's been awhile since I've been here, maybe I'll clean the place before calling Dan." Ichika was thinking outloud.

"Would you like some help cleaning?" Houki asked Ichika politely.

"Huh what? uh sure if you want to I don't mind, but are you sure, I can handle the cleaning by myself." Ichika didn't want to make a guest do some housework.

"It's fine, besides I want to see how well my cleaning is to yours." Houki said with a challenging tone.

"Okay then." Ichika opened the front gate and let her into the yard, and after unlocking the front door he let her inside first.

"Well here we are." Ichika went over to the counter and dropped off the bags.

"Are you sure you want to help, you can just sit back and watch some holovision, while I work." Ichika was not used to people helping him clean his house, well technically it was his sister's house but seeing how he does all of the cleaning, maintaining, and to a certain point pay the taxes, it's more his.

"Yes it's fine, you don't by chance have a outfit I could wear? I don't want to get these clothes dirty." Houki indicated to her clothes.

"Uh yeah probably, but it's probably going to be my clothes." Ichika rubbed his head thinking of what she could wear.

"That's fine."

"Right well I have to go to my room to grab the clothes." Ichika started to walk down a hallway.

"Can I come with you?" Houki asked.

"Sure, but my room doesn't have much in it." Ichika gestured for her to follow.

"Ichika when was the last time you came to clean the house?" Houki had to ask.

"Uh not sure, why?"

"This place is still pretty clean, all things considered." In fact it looked and smelled clean.

"Really, well my sister always liked to come home to a clean place." Ichika shrugged.

"Here we are." Ichika opened the door to his bedroom, inside was not much, just a dresser, a bed, nightstand, and computer desk, that had everything neatly laid out on it.

"Wow Ichika do you ever think of getting something for your room, it's practically empty." Houki asked.

"No I never needed much."

"So other than cleaning, seeing how there's nothing in here, what did you do?" Houki was curious.

"Er, well I, other than cleaning I hung out with Dan." Ichika looking back saw how boring his life could be considered to the life he has now.

"I see well putting that aside shall we get cleaning?" She nodded for Ichika to grab her some clothes.

"Right, well here you go." He handed her some of his clothes that he used for cleaning.

"I'll be down the hallway, meet me there when you're done changing." Ichika then left the room and closed the door behind him.

_'Well even if the room is pretty empty, it's still Ichika's room.'_ Houki then took of her clothes and put on the clothes Ichika gave to her. '_They smell like Ichika.'_ She thought after getting a whiff of the clothes.

"No now's not the time for this, I said I would help Ichika not admire his empty room." She then opened the door to his bedroom and walked out.

"Hey Ichika I'm done." Ichika looked up.

"Hey that's grea…" His eyes opened a bit, standing in front of him was Houki in one of his t-shirts, and shorts that you could barely see with the large shirt hanging over them.

'That looks really good on her.' He shook his head.

"Uh, perhaps I got you the wrong kind of clothing." Ichika smiled nervously.

"What do you mean? they feel comfortable to me?" Houki then looked down at her attire.

"Oh." She looked up to see a slightly pink cheeked Ichika looking at her.

She smirked. "Like what you see?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I would be lying if I said no." He then smiled. "Shall we start?" He then turned around.

Houki smiled. _'This may be fun.'_ She followed Ichika.

**(Later)**

_'Damn it, why in the world did I give those clothes to her?'_ Ichika who was now noticing how beautiful his friend was, was having his self-control cracking.

"Hey Houki were just about done, I'm going to go call Dan." Ichika took of his cleaning apron, and his cleaning hat cloth and went to the phone.

_**"Hello Gotanda Residence."**_ A female voice answered the phone.

"Hey this is Ichika Orimura, is Dan around?" Ichika heard something drop in the speaker.

"Uh hello?"

_**"I-Ichika is that you?"** _The female voice on the other side asked.

"Is this Ran by chance?" Ichika thought the voice sounded familiar.

_**"Yes it is, how are you doing?"** _She said into the phone curiously.

"I'm doing fine, how are you doing?" Ichika asked politely.

_**"Good I'm doing great actually!"** _Ichika heard a males voice in the background.

_**'Hey sis come grab your laundry from the dryer!' "I'll get them in a minute!" 'But your panties are going to be static if you wait.' "Dan shut up! Ichika I'll be right back."**_

Ichika could hear through the speaker the sound of his unlucky friend getting beaten up by his sister.

_**"Ichika are you still there?"** _Ran asked into the phone after a couple of moments.

"Uh yeah, is Dan available by chance?"

_**"Uh he's not available right at the moment."**_ Ichika sighed.

"That's fine, I can ask you instead."

_**"What is it?"**_

"Well I have some time off and I was wondering if you and Dan would like to hang out with me and Houki?"

_**"Yes we can, when would you like to meet?"**_

"I was thinking of just coming over to your place, and then we can decide from there." Ichika said into the phone.

_**"That's fine, I'll-we will see you in a bit."**_ Ran said with an excited voice.

"Alright see you in a bit." Ichika hung up the phone.

"Hey Houki, We'll be able to hang out with Dan and Ran, so we can be done with cleaning for now!" Houki walked in with her original outfit.

"Good I just finished cleaning." She smiled.

"Alright then let me grab the key's for the house and we can leave." Ichika walked over to the counter, and grabbed the house key's before returning to the front door where Houki was waiting for him.

"Shall we go?" Ichika opened the door for her.

"Yes." After Ichika and Houki got onto the street, Ichika offered her his arm.

She smiled.

**(Gotanda's Residence)**

A frantic Ran was running about cleaning up her room.

"Hey sis what are you doing?" Dan poked his head in the door.

"Nothing! oh yeah by the way, Ichika is coming over with Ms. Shinonono." Ran then went over to her dresser. "What should I wear?" Dan sighed. _'I see why my sister is cleaning her room now, typical.'_ Dan then decided to help his sister.

"So what do you plan on wearing?" Ran stopped rummaging through her dresser and turned around.

"What?"

"I said what do you plan on wearing?" Ran blushed.

"Why do you care!" Dan sighed again.

"Well it's just my personal opinion, but if you want to catch Ichika's eyes, you should just wear what you are wearing now."

The outfit in question, was a pair a really short shorts, with the zipper not all the way zipped and a shirt that was to big so you could see one of her bra straps.

"W-what makes you think I would wear something like this when he's around!"

"Well in the past when you wore a dress he never really looked at you, so I was just thinking that a more revealing look would maybe work." Dan raised his hands for the incoming punch, which never came.

"Hmm your right, he never has noticed me, maybe I should just wear this, and see how it goes." Ran was thinking.

"Uh yeah I think you should." Dan then left the room before his sister changed her mind and decided to hit him.

Ran then went over to her desk and looked in the small mirror she had on it.

"Well here goes nothing." She then walked out of her room.

**(Gotanda's Entrance)**

"Hey dude how you been? it's been awhile." Dan and Ichika shook each other's hand.

"Yes it has, I'm sorry I couldn't see you, but studies...well you know." Ichika said in a apologetic voice.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Dan then turned to Houki.

"Hey Shinonono you still practicing kendo?" Houki smiled.

"Yes I am, it's going well, thanks for asking."

Dan grinned. "Well come in, come in, my sister will join us shortly." Ran walked into the room.

"Hey Ichika." Ran said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Ran, it's been some time since we've seen each other." Ichika gave a quick glance over her. "You look more like a women every time I meet you." He said with a genuine voice.

She slightly blushed. "Uh thanks."

Dan then threw his arm over Ichika's shoulder's.

"So how's paradise treating you?" Ichika looked over at Dan.

"Do you mean the academy?"

"What else, I mean seriously what guy wouldn't want to be in a school full of hot chicks." Ichika and Dan felt the stare from both the girls.

"Uh well it's fine I guess, but you know it would be nice to have some guy friends." Ichika was being truthful, being the only guy in a entire school can become kinda lonely.

"Well if I could fly a I.S I would join you in a heartbeat." Dan said in good nature.

Ichika smiled. "I'm sure you would."

The group of friends then sat down at the table and started to talk about various things, ranging from how school was going, to how life in general was treating each other.

"So Ichika I hear that your I.S skills are becoming better." Dan asked the question.

"Yeah I guess they are, but I'm still far from good." Dan laughed. "Ah don't worry I'm sure you'll get better..." Ichika smiled. "Thanks."

Dan finished his statement. "When pigs can fly." Ichika raised a eyebrow at his friend.

"Kidding, I'm kidding, I'm sure you can kick butt with your unit." Dan said with mirth.

"Right, thanks for your support." Ichika mumbled, the two girls grinned at the two's antics.

"So Ran how's it being student council president?" Ichika asked Ran because he wanted to see how it was like to be a student council president of a regular school.

"It's fine, but sometimes it can be very taxing on the mind." Ran sighed.

"Ah I bet, you have my support." Ran looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey sis could you grab us some drinks?" Ran glared at him. "Why can't you get it?"

Dan smirked. "I just thought that maybe Ichika could help you carry the drinks out." He winked at his sister.

Ichika grinned. "I don't mind helping if you don't object." Ran looked at Ichika. "Right well then follow me." Ichika and Ran then left the room to go into the kitchen.

"Well is there anything you would like? I'm pretty sure we have it." Ran glanced over at Ichika.

"Uh do you have some cold tea, I could go for some of that." Ran nodded. "Yes we have that."

She went over to the fridge and opened the door, Ichika used this time to study his friends sister.

_'Hmm like Houki she's really starting to look like a young women, she's not the kid I remember.'_

Ichika was pulled out of his thoughts when Ran turned around.

"Here you go." She gave him a cup which had some tea in it.

"Thanks." Ichika accepted the drink.

"Sure." Ran then grabbed a tray, and put the other drinks on it.

"Here let me get it." Ichika grabbed the tray from her hands.

She looked at him.

"You know Ran if you keep looking at me like that, I might just want to confess my love to you." Ichika said in a teasing voice.

"W-what!" Ran cleared her throat. "Please don't joke like that." She put a hand over her beating heart.

"Sorry, but just seeing how you looked at me, and your outfit, just made me think that."

"You noticed my outfit?" Ran asked curiously.

"Yeah, it makes you look very pretty." He gave her a smile.

"Thank you." She lowered her head.

"Well shall we deliver these drinks?" Ichika turned around and walked out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Ran behind.

_'He noticed my attire, and not only that he called me pretty!'_ Ran was having very happy thoughts at the moment.

"Hey Ran come on, don't just stand there." Ichika looked back to see a motionless Ran.

"Uh right, sorry." She shook her head, and then followed Ichika out back to where her brother and Houki where.

"Where back." Dan looked at Ichika.

"Gee how long does it take to grab drinks." He was promptly smacked by his sister.

"Sorry about that, here's your drink." Ichika handed Dan and Houki a cup.

"Thank you." Houki smiled at Ichika.

"Thanks man." Dan accepted the drink.

"Well now that we have some beverage, where were we in our conversation?" Ichika asked as he sat down.

"Let's see it would be…"

The group of friends talked amongst themselves for a long time.

**(Later that night)**

"Well it's pretty late, so we should get going." Ichika stood up.

"I'll try and keep in touch with you more often." Dan stood up and grabbed Ichika's shoulders.

"Yes you'll have to introduce me to some girls next time." Ichika smiled. "Sure thing, maybe I'll see if Utsuho Nohotoke will be willing to talk to you."

Dan did a uncharacteristic thing and got a slight blush on his cheeks. "Uh yeah that would be great." Ran looked at her brother.

"Well I'll see you guy's later." Ichika and Houki left the Gotanda's house, leaving Dan and Ran alone.

"Who's this Utsuho Nohotoke? Ichika was talking about." Ran asked her brother.

"I'm not going to tell you!" He then turned around and walked of in the direction of his bedroom.

"Dan come help clean the dishes!" A voice in the kitchen called him.

"What? ah fine, I'm coming!" Dan turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm I wonder if my brother likes this girl." Ran then smirked. "This will be a fun topic."

**(I.S Academy)**

"Thank you Ichika I had a fun time." Ichika and Houki were standing outside of her door.

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Ichika then opened the door for her.

"Have a good night." She smiled and then walked into her room, and closed the door softly.

Ichika then made his way to his room. "Well I enjoyed myself, but for some reason I think I'm forgetting something." Ichika went to bed trying to remember what he forgot, Houki went to bed not even remembering that she left her shopping bags at Ichika's house.

* * *

**I think it could be better.**


End file.
